The Spicer's
by Danny the pixie
Summary: lately Someone has been stealing things from the Xiaolin temple. wonder who it could be? read and find out.


Note- **Next year I plan on joining the inkitt fanfiction contest and putting up this fanfiction up so that people may vote on it. It should be on facebook if I'm not mistaken about that or if there having another Contest next year. And hopefully they are-but even if they don't I will still continue to write this.** my spelling should be spot on and it should be good enough for you to read.

Note:This is before any known episode of Jack and his family. this is just a story I loved to writie because I've had it in my mind forever.I've been working on this first ch. For about three months. It's one of love and I do make my stories full of emotion and excitement. Also the rest of the story and- not the next chapter- the next part of the story- like the whole next part of the story-which will be in a few chapters. will be up and ready to read on June 14 2016 or April 14 2016 most likely April because I'm almost done with my other two fic's and the third one won't take but five more chapters. the rest of the story will be posted come Decmber 1 of 2016 next year or November 1 of next year. I have to finish my other three stories before I start on anything else/plus I really want to put all my effert into this one because it's realy special to me and Capitalization and correcting this long of a story is going to take a very, very long time.

-also note: I'm also not a very skilled writer, I'm a slow writer and reader, I don't know correct grammer, and my punctuation sucks. The only thing I know how to do is a period. And a comma- and as I said before I don't normally capitalize, But I'm starting to and this one was kinda important to me so I did capitalize on this one/ which took me forever because again I'm such a slow writer and reader.

-also note this dose have drinking in it. And that I do not condone it below the age of 18 and I say 18 because I think if your old enough to go to war you should be old enough to drink, but that's just a little warning there before we start and for those who are reading this and people that have also read my Jack to the future, I will have that up after the 28 or 30 of this month-before the end of Dec.

* * *

On a nice day in China the Xiaolins Chase,Omi and Jack were going head to head for a very powerful Shen gong wu known as the wu of Kallsaga. It caused anyone you used it on to loose all of there power and strength. It also enabled those who had magic power. It Inhibiting there magical abilities for up to three weeks. So far in the showdown that was taking place, Chase was in the lead. Shadow was on the side lines watching him as there plan was falling into action and they were winning. Kimiko,Clay,Ping Pong, Raimundo and Dojo. Were also on the side lines less enthusiastic seeing Omi wasn't doing so good. And wuya was far less impressed at Jack's lack of having any skill what so ever. "JACK HURY UP WE'RE GOING TO LOOSE THIS WU BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY AS USUAL!" yelled Wuya basically screaming at Jack. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN HERE AND WE'RE LOOSING BECAUSE YOU KEEP NAGGING ME!" yelled Jack back frustrated with the battle.

Chase and Omi were already just a few inches away from the shen gong wu. While Jack was far down below was on top of a ledge reaching for the wu just as Omi was. Chase wanted it because anyone could use it against him to take his power And the Xiaolin's wanted it for the same reason and to potentially stop Chase and take his Power... Chase and Omi met face to face. "seems we've come to an impasse young monk" said Chase smiling at Omi with a sly evil grin.

"yes it would seem so.. but fortunately for you evil never win's" said Omi as he Jumped straight for the wu, while throwing a huge rock at Chase. "Oh we'll see about that monk!" spat Chase as he dogged it and jumped up raching for the wu as well. The two warriors both one of darkness and one of light jumped for the wu that laid just above there heads. The wu it's self Ready to be grabbed at any second. Waiting for one of them to touch it's gold and silver rims of victory. Symbolizing who would win this battle. keeper of the light or master of the dark.

But as fait would have it neither would win today. For today was a fools day. And one fool in particular got lucky. It would seem that Omi and Chase jumped far to earily and far to fast. The result being instead of grabbing the beautiful and shiny wu, they bummped into each other head first. At the last secound and at the same time, barly tapping the wu. But tapping it just enough to were it fell. It fell of the legde on to a rock that was logged into the ledge and far down below into the hands of Jack Spicer.

Both Chase and Omi fell on each side of Jack hitting the ground so hard dust covered the air. Shadow along with the other Xaiolin's eye's opened wide enough to look like they all had been hit by a train. "Hey I won" said Jack as his mood perked up. Happy to see that fait was on his side today.

Wuya then raced to her life long coworker as he stood holding the wu with the little to no pride he had left. "Jack" she spat once again. Jack turned to her. "what" he spat back at her giving her the same additude she gave him. "We need to get out of here before Chase or Omi get's up" said wuya. "Why what's the hurry. I already won" said Jack. "ya but that wu is far to powerful to just let go. Chase and Omi both will try and take that wu weather you won or not" said wuya.  
Jack seen the serious Look in Wuya's eyes and trusted her word. "ok, come on then" said Jack as he managed to sneak past the warriors, Chase and Shadow and back to his flying machine.

" I can't believe I lost to Jack" said Omi as he slowly got up his wounds hurting him as he tried to stand. "Omi" said Kimiko as her and his fellow fighters ran up to him. All doing there best to help him up. Chase slowly got up as well,Although Shadow wasn't as kind to Chase as Omi's friend's were to him. "Get up you lost. Lets go home" she said angry. "Like you could do any better" said Chase looking at her. Shadow just shook her head. "Whatever, hey I'll see you next time monks. And don't get your spirits up. Just because I lost this battle dosn't mean I'll lose the next one" said Chase in a all to mean and hateful way as him and Shadow disappeared.

Omi got up rubbing head from the pain. " I lost, I am deeply sorry" said Omi. "Hey don't sweat it you did the best you could" said clay. "Ya his best wasn't good enough." Raimundo under his breath. "Rai!" said clay. Raimundo the closed his mouth unhappy with his silence.  
"Look Omi it's ok, we'll get him next time. don't beat your self up over it" said Kimiko. "yes I agree brother Omi, it's like what Mater Fung alway's say's you learn more from your failures then you do from your successes" said Ping pong. "Ya just think of Master Fung, that always help me when I'm down" added Dojo. Omi looked up at his group of friend and smiled at them. "Thanks you guy's for your understanding words, besides Raimundo" Omi added just to spite him. "Ya, whatever lets just head back to the temple I'm hungey anyway" said Raimundo as he smiled. him and the other monks then headed to the temple on Dojo. All were tired, all had had a long day.

After the battle The Xaiolin's flew to the temple. A few weeks then went by.  
It was a normal day at the temple nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Omi was in the kitchen cleaning along with Ping pong. Clay was sweeping the floor. Raimundo was doing the dishes. And Kimiko was doing the laundry And Dojo was eating something as usual. Everything was nice and quiet,in other words It was a very clam morning.

The monks hadn't had a shen gong wu reveal itself in a few weeks. No Jack, Chase, Shadow or Wuya, so they where having a pretty easy day. But although these last few week's were made easy they wondered how long it would be until Jack, or Chase who most likely manipulated Jack into giving him the Kallgala. Used the wu against them. Kimiko just got done with her chores. "Whoo,That took a while but at least everyone's cloths are done" she said to her self as she put the last pile of cloths she had washed up and hung them up on a few cloths pens. She seen it was about time for breakfast to start.  
"Hey anyone hungry?" she asked. "Ya I could eat" said Clay. "Me to" said Raimundo. "Same here" said Omi and Ping pong at the sametime. Kimiko smiled as she walked into the kitchen were Omi was still at work cleaning the floor and the walls. With Ping pong along side him.

"Kimiko, I would like an omelette with sour cream, green peppers and a side of onions " said Omi as he looked up at Kimiko.  
Kimiko smiled again but this time it was wider. "Slow down , I haven't even gotten any of the eggs out yet" said Kimiko. "would you like help my friend?" asked Ping pong. " thanks but I've got it" said Kimiko as she opened up the fridge. Kimiko went to grab the eggs but they weren't in here. The carton of eggs and everything else was gone from the shelf. Kimiko looked at the shelf in a displesed and confused way. "Hey, did anyone finish off the eggs last night, along with the pepers and onions?" asked Kimiko.

"Nooo, why?" asked Omi. " I could have sworn we had them here yesterday" said Kimiko as she looked at the refrigerater curiously. She then turned to Dojo. "Hey don't look at me, I've been eating off of these chips for the past two days" said Dojo as he held up a bag of potato chips that were in his hands.

"Clay, Raimundo!" she yelled to them in the other rooms. "Ya" said Raimundo. "What do ya need?" asked clay. "Did any of you two eat the rest of the eggs from last night?" she asked. Clay and Raimundo then poked there head from out behind the wall's of the rooms they were cleaning. "No" said Raimundo. "Sorry partner, I haven't eaten any eggs since last week" said Clay.  
Kimiko was a little worried but brushed it off. It was nothing major so she decided to drop it. "Ok well,egg's are off the minu. I guess we'll just have pancakes then" said Kimiko. "Sounds great to me" said Raimundo. "Ya I sure I don't mind" said Clay. Kimiko then preceded to make everyone's breakfast. The xiaolin's all sat at the table and ate for the next thirty minutes. " done already?" asked Raimundo Looking at Kimiko talking about her chores. "Y, but I had some help from Ping pong over here" said Kimiko. "Oh yes Raimundo, you are slower then anyone else here you could take lessons from watching me and seeing how fast I am" said Omi. "Ya, whatever" said Raimundo as he shook his head at Omi's cocky attitude. "Kimiko can you please tell Omi I'm not the only slow one in this house" said Raimundo as he looked down at his friend not happy with the comment he just made. Kimiko smiled.

"Ya Omi, he may be slow at doing the dishes but him, Clay and Ping pong are faster then you when it comes to cleaning the floor" said Kimiko. Omi was also displeased by this fact and by Kimiko's words but Omi didn't say anything back becuase what Kimiko said was true. They then continued to eat until Clay broke the silence of the table.

"Can you believe that we haven't had a Shen gong wu activate in a weeks" said Clay.  
"Ya it's been a little nice to get away from Spicer and Chase" said Omi. Kimiko smiled and she agreed. "You know speaking of Jack I think I seen his ship fly by our house last week" said Clay. This cought everyone's attention. "Whao, hold on, wait say that again?" asked Kimiko. "Ya, I don't know what he was doing but it looked like he might of been stirring up some trouble" said Clay. "I don't know what's going on but I think it would be best if we all keep a look out for him just in case he's planning something sneaky" said Ping pong. "Ya I agree" said Raimundo. Clay then changed the subject by saying. "Ok I'm done eating. I reckon I'll get back to work" said Clay as he got up from the table. "Ya same here, thank's for the meal Kimiko" said Raimundo. "Yes Kimiko it was very tastey" said Ping pong as he got up and left as well to go finish his chores. Kimiko smiled she soon got up and took all the dishes to Raimundo to wash.

A little Later after the Xiaolins ate and finshed everything they were supposed to, they were now out side training. Omi and Clay were throwing a few punches at each other. Raimundo and Ping pong were fighting as well and Kimiko was on the side lines waiting for one of them to loose so she could take the other one on. While Clay and Omi were fighting. Omi seemed to be the one that was winning.  
Clay through a punch and Omi would block it. He then followed up with a kick. Omi would block that. But Omi was getting faster and faster as he continued. Then Omi delivered the final kick which caused Clay to go flying back into the wall of a cliff they were under.

Omi smiled at as Clay laid on the ground. "Wow, Omi your getting pretty good little buddy" said Clay as he got up. "Thank you Clay, I seem to be doing far better then you" said Omi as he smiled at Clay. "Now don't get ahead of your self there Omi, I'll be catchin up real soon" said Clay. "Oh we shall see" said Omi as he reached for one of the towel's they usually brought down to whipe the sweat off of there heads with When they where training. But Omi's towel was gone. Omi did a dubble take as he could have swarn he put one down on the rock beside him but it wasn't there. "Clay did you take my towel?" asked Omi quickly turning to Clay. "No I put mine over on the..." said Clay As he stopped realizing his towel was gone too. Raimundo, Kimiko,and Ping pong looked over and seen there's was gone to. Raimundo and Ping pong stopped fighting and they all walked over to Clay and Omi. "what do you guy's think is going on?" asked Raimundo. "I don't know" said Clay. "you think it has to do with Jack?" asked Dojo. "I don't know but I think we should find out." said Clay. "Yes I agee" said Ping pong. Kimiko then handed her phone to Clay, as Clay was getting ready to call Jack Spicer when Clay remebered they didn't like him and didn't have his number.  
But Clay hoping that at least one member of his team members had the evil not so geniuses's number at there side.  
"Hey dose anyone have Jack's number" asked Clay. Omi still had it from when him and Jack were frenemies from a while back. "I do here" said Omi as he handed Clay Jack's number. His friends looked at him Odd as to why he would have Jack number in the first place.

"we were frenemies once remember " said Omi. "ya but why do you still have it?" asked Kimiko "I don't know, just incase we needed it" said Omi. Clay then grabbed the number from Omi and begain to call Jack Spicer. Dialing the numbers as he held the phone up to his face.

Mean while Jack was in his R.V arguing with wuya. Jack had a nice gray suit/vest with a tie on. His hair wasn't down in it's usual stance when he usually dressed up. It was still spiked But he did have his glasses on, Wearing his geeky yet charming glasses boldly with the gray and white suit he wore. "Jack I don't understand why you have to go, what if a shen gong we reveals itself. What am I going to do then" said Wuya infuriated. Jack ignored her temper as he was used to it by now. "Look Wuya I have to go, a shen gong wu hasn't revealed it's self in weeks. And if one dose just get Katnappe or someone else to get it for you" said Jack. "But Jack they won't work with me and the only reason they work with you is because you have money to pay them with, which I still have no Idea as to how your pulling that off with you being as poor as you are. I'll have to resort to calling Chase and he'll only help in exchange for more Shen gong wu." said Wuya. "Look It's very important that I go on this trip, ok, it's a family matter" said Jack as he took out a suit case and started packing it."Why, I mean isn't wu more important then family?" said Wuya. "Ususally it would be but this is an emergency" said Jack as he closed the suit case.

"What kind of emergency?" asked Wuya. "None of your business,now get out of my way" said Jack as he grabbed the suit case and started to walk away with it down the right side of his R.V. "Fine what ever, if your going you could at least give me the Kallgala" said wuya as she looked at Jack waiting for him to hand it to her. Jack looked at her wide eyed and blinked. Then he gave Wuya a pitiful smile. "I may have lost it..." said Jack as he smiled at her. Wuya looked at him as if she was about to kill over. "You...WHAT!" said Wuya angry.

"Look I was flying over the temple and I was about to use it in some plot against the Xaiolins when it along with my shipment of food and supplies fell out of the back of my flying machine. I went looking for it but I couldn't find it anywere" said Jack. Wuya was mad. she could murder him if she had her body. "I hate you Jack" was all Wuya could manage to say and think. Just then Jacks phone started going off. Jack wondered who it could be for he didn't recognize the number. "he then switched the call to a live transmission. And to the chat box on his big screen T.V.. He then seen Clay come into view. Jack and wuya both were a little surprised to see Clay's face pop up on Jack's T.V.

"CLAY!?" said Jack. "The dragon of earth?, what do you want" said Wuya as she gave him a blank hard stare. "To talk to Jack, just what are trying to pull here Spicer?" asked Clay.

Jack looked at Clay as if he were crazy "What?" said Jack. "Some strange thing's are going on around our place and we want to know if you have something to do with it?" said Kimiko in more of a rude and direct way then in a question really. "Ya" said Ping Pong. He just looked at them as if they were all nuts. "First off Xaiolin Losers I haven't been up to anything, and I have no Idea what your talking about. Secoundly how did you get my number?" asked Jack. "Omi gave it to us" said Dojo. "Oh yes I still had it from when we were friends well kinda" said Omi. "Oh?" said jack. "Ya anyway like Kimiko said, some funny thing's have been going on around the temple and I think it has something to do with you Spicer" said Clay.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Xaiolin Losers, but I haven't been up to anything as a matter of fact I'm about to leave" said Jack as he Looked at the screen, Jack then proceeded to rant about them accusing him of doing things. As he continued to talk Omi was watching the screen when something caught his attention just out of the corner of his eye. Behind the phone where Jack was going off, He seen what looked like someone crouching behind the big tree they had near the temple. It Looked like they were Doing there best to listen but stay hidden at the sametime. Omi then looked up at the phone. "And you know what else!" said Jack angry. Omi then looked up at Jack "ya, ya ok Jack we'll aaa,we'll call you back" said Omi as he clicked the Phone off.

Jack just looked Omi and then at the dead screen appalled that they hung up on him the way they had. But he was used to being ignored. He brushed it off, grabbed his suit case and headed out the door. "And were do you think your going we have to find the wu" said Wuya angry with Jack. "Look I have a flight to catch,it's in the forest around the temple somewere. The Xailion losers won't find it they never go out there anyawy ok. Just wait for me to get back and I'll look for it Wuya" said Jack looking at her wating for her to respond. Wuya was mad, so mad all she could see was red but then she said. "you better" and with that Jack left his house/R.V.

Back at the Temple Clay and everyone else stood around Omi looking at him like he had gone mental. "Omi why did cut Jack off" asked Clay. "Ya Omi we were just about to call him out and" Kimiko was about to say when Omi stopped her. "Shh, Kimiko look over there from behind that tree. Do you see it" whispered Omi to his friends. They all looked over and seen what Omi was seeing. It looked like someone was hiding from them from behind a tree. You couldn't see there full frame but you could see bits and pieces of them through a few gaps in the tree. "I don't think it's been Jack messing with us guy's" said Dojo. "Ya no kidding" said Raimundo. "What should we do?" asked Ping ping. Omi waited a minute. He was thinking. He then he made the choice to go confont the person from behind the tree. "Hey you over there from behind the tree" said Omi. "are you the one who has been steeling all our food and towels?" Omi added very loudly to make sure the person could hear him.  
The person who was crouched under the tree then crouched down lower hoping they weren't talking to her or him. "We can see ya you know!" said Kimiko.

A girl then popped her head out from behind the tree and looked at them. She had long red hair that came down past her shoulders but it was in a ponytail, she was wearing a pink shirt and with leather Jacket. She looked about nine. When her and the Xiaolins eye's met She then darted for the woods. Kimiko and the other's watched her as she  
attempted to run away from them and into the forest. "Come on if we're going to catch her" said Kimiko as she was the one to start running head first to her. The other monks followed her lead As the girl did her best to get away from them.

But she was to small and to slow. Clay ended up getting infront of her she then headed for the side but was stopped by Omi. When Ping Pong stopped her then. She then headed Back the way she came but was stopped by Raimundo and Kimiko. She stopped and she had a worried and upset look on her face as she backed away from them. And she was breathing hard and heavy.

"Hey why are you doing your best to run away from us we are only trying to talk to you" said Ping pong.

She didn't answer she just keep looking at him angry like he was a enemy. "Hey Omi" said Clay as he picked her up with one hand by her Jacket. "HEY!" she yelled as Clay held her about a foot off the ground. "dosn't this look like Jack's Old Jacket" he added. Kimiko then looked and noticed Clay was right. She Looked at the girl angry. "I knew Jack was behind this somehow, you work for him don't you" said Kimiko angry as she walked up to the girl and pointed a finger at her. "what!, Let me go and Jack who. I don't know what your talking about chick!" said the little girl as she looked Kimiko dead in the face as if she was ready to fight her.

"What you got a staring problem" she added with a very bad additute. Kimiko was taken back a little to know she didnt work for Spicer. Plus her attitude was very... I guess you could call it straightforward. "No we are just wanting to know why are you stilling all of our food, and our towels" asked Ping pong. "because your face, that's why" she said in a come back that didn't make a lot of sense.

Ping pong just looked at her displeased As he walked back behind the tree to see what she had been doing with their stuff. there was a small pallet on the ground a few sheets were down too but so were the towels she had just stollen from them. The missing pepers,onions and eggs were beside the home made bed, it looked like she had cooked the eggs and had been eating off of them. "Mis I don't mean to pry but are you sleeping here?" asked Ping pong. Clay and the others walked over to the place were Ping pong was and seen the scene. They all looked at the little girl curiously. "Ya so what if I am, what's it to you!" she said. "Do you not have a home?" asked Omi. "Ya of course I do, I'm just a little far away from home at the moment that's all. now put me down. I was doing just fine with out you people and I'm doing just fine now!" said the girl. All the Xaiolins looked at each other.

"Little lady, I don't mean to bust your bubble but if your living under a tree and stealing food from other people, then,Your not doing so well" said Clay. "Hey noone asked you did they" she said meanly. "No but it's the truth" said Clay. "Whatever I don't want to talk to you cowboy wanna be, leave me alone I'll be fine with out you, I was fine with out you before" she said angry.

"Ya it dosn't really seem like it" said Raimundo. Clay let her go she then looked at him angry as she stuck her nose in the air and walked away from them making her way back to the little pallet she made for her self on the ground. The xaiolin's looked at each other really considering helping this girl. "Dojo I think it would be ok if you could give her a ride to were ever she's from" said Kimiko.

"Ya I agree, as rude as she is I don't think I like the idea of her being out here all alone" said Raimundo. "Should we give her a ride?" asked Ping pong. "well I don't mind if you guy's don't" said Dojo. There voices were all low doing there best to not let this girl hear them as they all turned around to eye her.

Omi then stepped forword. "Excuse me" said Omi. She looked back at them. "What?" she said in hateful way.

It made Omi back up a little. "umm, what is your name?" asked Omi. "Julie,Julie,aaaa Rami. Why?" the girl asked.

"Well Julie me and my friends have been talking and we would like to give you a ride, to where ever your home is, maybe" said Omi. Julie looked at Omi and all of his friends. "Even though I've been kind of mean to you?" asked Julie. "Well, yes I mean. You seem very young and we just wouldn't feel right leaving you out here all by yourself" said Omi.

The girl just looked at Omi. "Ya and how old are you, what like twelve "said Julie. "Well actully I'm pretty young but I'm closer to Kimiko's and Raimundo's age" said Omi. "Oh ya, ok, Look kid... there's no need to lie" said Julie. Omi looked at her shocked as to why she wouldn't believe him."I am not lying" said Omi a bit offended. "Really?,ok,whatever you say. And I'm just saying, your about as short as a shrub among christmas trees" said Julie as she eyed Omi. Omi didn't like that comment but he forgot about the fact that she was being rude.

"Look we can give you a ride home, do want to go?" said Omi. Julie looked at Omi. "Ok... I guess you guy's can give me a ride home. But after that I never wanna see any of you again. Ok and Don't look at me or talk to me on the way there got it!" said Julie. "Ya, we got it" said Raimundo. "Laod me up on your dragon there and lets go, Dojo that's your name right" said Julie as she walked out from behind the tree.

Dojo looked at her funny. "How did you know my name?" asked Dojo. "Really?, you live way out in the middle of nowhere and live in a temple on a mountain and You also have a dragon by your side that talks" she said pointing to Dojo beside Clay. " I'm guessing your the famous and brave Xaiolin warriors. Who hasn't heard of you?" said Julie looking at them.

"We'll, arn't you smart" said Kimiko. "Thank's" said Julie. "But I would really like to be going home sooo, Dojo do the changing thing you do" said Julie.

Dojo did as she asked. Julie Backed up in amazement at the transformation. "Hop on" said Dojo. "I'll help you up..come on little lady" said Clay as he grabbed Julie by her wast and put her on his shoulders. And then put her down on a spot on Dojo's Back. The other dragons then hopped on. Omi was in frount of her. Dojo then took off at a amazing speed. She held on to Omi tightly for fear of falling. Her head was burried in his back. She was afraid to look down. Omi looked back at her. "You ok?" he asked. "Ya, I just don't like heights" she said. "I can fly closer to the ground if you would prefer" said Dojo. "No,no it's alright. Thank's I'd rather get there as soon as I can" said Julie. "If you don't mind me asking what's the rush?" said Raimundo. "Well..." she said as she held on to Omi for dear Life. "Me and my sister came here...with aaaa, family member? And while on our way here we Got split up and fell down into the forest. I don't know where she is. But I really hope she's safe" said Julie with concern. She then continued to talk. "Me and my sister came over here with out our family members permission and unknowingly to him stowed away in the back of his...aaaa plan? And we fell out. I'm sure my family's worried sick. Well my sisters and Kile anyway" said Julie.

"How long have you been missing?" asked Omi. "a few weeks" said Julie. All the Xaiolins Looked at her shocked. "Ya, I know" she said smiling at them. "So wait you've been living on the edge of the forest for a few weeks?" said Raimundo. "Ya" said Julie. "The forest is really dangerous. There are all kinds of lions and crocodiles in there among other things" said Ping pong. "Ya I figured that out pretty quick" said Julie. "Hey Julie, why didn't you just call up your family member and ask that person for help?" asked Raimundo. "Because like I said, we came here with out his permission. And I just couldn't face him. I didn't want him to be mad at me" said Julie.

"Oh" was all Raimundo came back with. "Ya but it's fine. I think he's coming home just to help look for me. I'm going to be in so much trouble when he find's out what I done and that I lost Jane" said Julie. "My sister" Julie added for clarification. "I'm sorry but don't worry I'm sure he'll forgive you, I mean if he really loves you" said Kimiko. "Ya,... ya he dose. He actully gave me this Jacket for my birthday. He used to wear it when... working?" said Julie smiling a little more. "Then what are you worried about? When you get back home everything will be fine and he's most likely ganna be happy to see you" said Kimiko. "Ya I guess... well it's not just him I have to worry about" said Julie

"Well don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine once you get there" said Ping pong. "Ya I hope so" said Julie with her peppy mood going away. "So Julie were do ya live?" asked Kimiko "In Hong Kong just head for there and I'll gide you guy's through the rest of the way home" said Julie. "Sounds like a plan to me" said kimiko as she smiled.

They flew for about an hour finally reaching the out the outskirts of Julie's house. They landed on a side walk. Julie got off with the help of Clay. She smiled up at him along with the rest of the monks. "Thanks you guy's. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate this" said Julie.

"No problem. You know we could walk you the rest of the way to your house if you need us to" said Raimundo. "I aa, I don't think that's a good Idea" said Julie. "Why?" asked Omi. "well I, I Just prefer to go alone" said Julie.  
"Come on, let us walk you home. It's kinda late and What could it hurt?" asked Clay. "Ya. We want to make sure you get there safely. It's getting dark" said Kimiko.

Julie stood there for a minute thinking... should she, I mean what else could go wrong at this point. She's already home. And They didn't really know what was going on. So it should be ok. "Ya it's ok" Said Julie to herself. "Ok come on you can walk me to my house I guess" said Julie as she smiled at the Xaiolins. The monks and Julie walked down a huge street. They walked for about five minutes before they came to a huge house. And a Huge white house that was almost mansion like in the way it was structured.

"Wow this is your house?" asked Omi. "Ya.. well again thank you for helping get back home I guess I'll let them know I'm back and I'll start looking for" Julie was about to say but was interrupted by a voice "Julie!" she heard a small yet happy voice say. Julie turned around. "Jane!" said Julie. Jane ran to her sister and hugged her. Jane Looked about eight and had on a huge pare of dorky looking glasses and was dressed in a blue dress with brown small boots, she had on a dark blue mini sweater jacket to match. "Julie I was so worried about you, are you ok" asked Jane the one Julie had apparently lost in the woods. "Ya I'm fine, how did you get home?" asked Julie. Jane smiled at Julie looking a little gulity. "well..."was all Jane said. Julie looked at her odd and she could tell she was hiding something.

Just then out of the shadow of the street walked Chase young, Shadow and Wuya beside her floating. Julie looked up at them in shock. "Nooo" said Julie. "Oh,ya these people brought me home" said Jane. Julie looked at them. She looked at chase's long hair, along with shadow's and she seen a ghost on there left which was Wuya. "your Chase young, Wuya and, and Shadow!" said Julie stumbling on her words. "Ya,and what's it to you young child" said Chase looking down at her.

"I uuu..." was all Julie said as she grabbed her yonger sister by the arm and pulled her away from the three people standing in frount of her. Julie then backed up a little into Omi.

"Jane get behind them" said Julie. The Xaiolin's took a fighting stance. "Wow Chase young,Wuya and Shadow helping out a lost child how unlike you" said Kimiko. "don't look so thrilled she promised us wu if we brought her back here" said Chase. "Jane!" said Julie as she looked at her sister with anger. "What, you know what James said. There evil and I knew they wouldn't help me inless I gave them something in return" said Jane. Julie just gave her a look. "don't look at me not everyone can hop on Dojo the Dragon and come here with the do gooder crew of the world" said Jane. "Ya, but you can't just give Jame's wu away" said Julie. Kimiko and the other dragons looked at Julie strangly.

"Wait, someone you know has wu?" asked Omi. "Maybe, and what's it to you" said Jane reapeating what Chase and her sister had said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but wu can be very dangerous for a little girl like you and anyone else to have." said Raimundo. "Ya so, who care's. It's none of your business! And who say's who can and can't have wu you? My brother like's them so what if he collects them" said Jane. "Brother, this James is your brother" asked Ping pong. Julie looked at Ping pong then to her sister. "Shut up Jane and you don't know what your talking about! Your not giving them wu!, I have the Kallgala and I didn't just offer to give it to these people for a ride, we agreed we wouldn't give any wu away. That way we wouldn't get cought!" yelled Julie to Jane.

The Xaiolins, Chase, Wuya and Shadow looked at Julie. "You have the Kallgala?" said Omi. Julie Looked at Omi a bit surprised. "I well, I..." said Julie as she then backed away from Omi a little. "how did you get it?" asked Ping ping. "Ya I thought Jack had it" said wuya. "Well..., I , I don't know some guy sold it to my brother" said Julie. Jane gave Julie a look and Julie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jack..SOLD IT, THAT LIER!" yelled Wuya.  
"Are you really surprised though" said Shadow.

"Ya but that's not what's impotant here, give me the wu" said Chase as he started walking tword Julie. Omi jumped in front of her. "back off chase!" said Omi. "Ya she's handing it over to us!" said Kimiko. "what?!" said Julie. "Ya, wright Julie" said Clay. Julie looked at the Xaiolins she had a sad expression on her face. "Julie?" said kimiko. Julie then took out the wu and pointed it at all of them.

"Hey,hey now, watch were your pointing that thing" said Chase. Omi just looked at her hurt."I'm sorry but I just can't give you this wu, if you leave now you can go with your powers intact but if not I will blast you and you'll be forced to stay here for a long while" said Julie. Jane ran up to Julie's side. "Ya" said Jane. Jane then leaned into Julie and whispered in her ear. "Julie we can't have that happening, they'll find out about you know what and the you know were and the you know who living here" said Jane. "Ya, I know calm down I'm bluffing...not stupid" said Julie. "Well, sometimes you can be a little " Jane was about to say when Julie cut her off. "Shut up" said Julie interrupting her sister. Omi then started to slowly walk up to her. "Now Julie I understand your upset but we need that wu. There are a lot of people who could use that against us. Please Julie give it to us" said Omi as he moved closer to her. Jane looked at Julie.

And before she had time to think the wu shot out a blue light that hit all of the Xailoin warriors along with Chase, Wuya and Shadow. "JULIE!" Said Jane. Julie just smiled. "Ooops" said Julie as she laughed a little in a worried and nervous kind of way. The smoke began to clear. All of the Xaiolins Looked the same. But Chase and Shadow no longer had snake eyes. Their eye's were normal and human, As it would seem. And Wuya was no longer a ghost but was human.

Wuya smiled. "HAHAHA I HAVE MY BODY BACK!" said Wuya as she stepped back and though her hands at Chase and the others. But nothing came out. "WHAT!" she screamed with anger. "You don't have any of your magic power remember" said chase. "Then why do I have a body!" yelled wuya. "Because to keep your ghostly form requires magic. The wu turns anything or any bing that is magic or has a magical form into a mere mortal. It's very annoying" said Chase looking down at himself. "You mean I'm human completely?, Oh no that means... I CAN AGE!" said Wuya with fear in her voice. "Calm down it's only for a few weeks so you'll add on a few more day's to your age. Big deal,You'll be fine" said Shadow. "Oh and by the way thanks for turning on us, it's nice to know where we stand" said Shadow looking at Wuya. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing" said Wuya.

Shadow then shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't argue there. "Dojo, are you alright?" asked Omi as the smoke cleared. "Ya" said Dojo as he let out a few coughs. "I just feel very weird" said Dojo. Kimiko Looked down to her dragon friend but didn't see a dragon there. Instead she seen a man with long red hair and green eye's. "DOJO!" said kimiko. "Ya what" said Dojo as he looked down at himself he practically jumped at seeing him self.

Jane gave Julie a grave Julie could do was look back at her sister and smile. "Dojo, your human?" Said Omi in confusion. "and your not clothed.." Raimundo added. "AAA!" said Dojo as he hid behind Clay.

Jane shook her head.

Wuya was mad and she looked at the girl holding the wu. "You little nuisance!" said wuya as she walked up to Julie about to knock the snot right out of her.

But Raimundo jumped infront of her. "Now Wuya stop, she's just a kid, also you may want to go put something on" said Raimundo. "Wuya looked down at her self much like Dojo she had no cloths on. She then dived behind both Shadow and Chase. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she yelled in anger. "Why didn't my cloths appear!" she said. "Because, again wuya, that take's magic" said Chase. "Shadow give me your shirt!" Wuya demanded. "No, get your own dang shirt" said Shadow.

Julie looked down very upset with herself. "What are we going to do now?" asked Jane quietly. "I guess invite them inside" said Julie. "No, julie that's a bad Idea" said Jane. "Well leaving them out here is a lot worse. Knowing who dad is they'll find out about us form some random person out on the street or through one of dad's billboard's " said Julie. Jane was upset but she agreed."Ok fine" said Jane. "Look just take most of the pitures off the walls, and I'll ask dad if they can stay a few day's" said Julie. "How do you know he'll say yes?" asked Jane. "I don't but I know he's hardly ever home, so even if he say's no what are the chance's he'll find out" said Julie.

"You sound like James and he will considering we're all going to have the family dinner tomarrow" said Jane. "Ya and how do you know they didn't cancel?" said Julie. "Because Janet wouldn't cancel just because we were missing for a few week's. Janet worked way to hard to even get dad to agree to come to this dinner" said Jane. "wait dose that mean's James is going to be there" asked Jane. "No, he never comes remember" said Julie but she stopped and had a moment of realization. "wait.. never mind ya I think he is coming" said Julie. "Julie if James comes" Jane started but Julie stopped her. "Then we'll just deal with it then, ok, I don't know what else to do. And we can't just ship em' back to china with out using dad's card and I definitely don't want to go down that rode" said Julie. Jane was upset but agreed yet again with Julie's plan "Fine, ok, I guess if you think that's the best plan we'll go with it" said Jane.

"great now go take down all the pictures of us and James, and hurry ok" said Julie. "Ya..., ok" said Jane as she hurried inside.

"Hey guy's" said Julie. Everyone looked at her. "I umm, because you now have no way to get home. I want to offer you to stay here just until you get your powers back. Wuya we have plenty of cloths for you and Dojo same go's for you. That is of corse if you want to. I can't take you back to china. Soo yaaa if you want to stay feel free" said Julie. Wuya shot the girl daggers. "Move then, and I expect the best rooms from you, after what you did to me!" yelled Wuya.

Julie backed down a little. "Ya I understand" said Julie. "well move" said Wuya. "Wuya!" said Omi. "What she's the one who caused this now I have to stay here with the lizard queen and king of evil and the six idiots of heroism!" yelled Wuya. "Ya it's no walk in the park for us either, but screaming about it isn't going to help anybody. Wuya just calm down" said Raimundo.

Wuya did as he said not because he said it but because he made a good point.  
"Fine whatever, can we go in now" said Wuya to Julie. "Not yet, wait until Jane come's out" said Julie. "WHY!" screamed wuya " ...Reason's.. "

said Julie. "Look you insignificant little bit-" Wuya's sentence was interrupted by Jane as she ran up to Julie. "Ok all the..stuff is put up" said Jane a little out of breath. "Great" said Julie as she smiled. "alright everybody, follow me" said Julie as her, Jane and everyone else walked past the front gate of the house and Down a long Road leading up to it. Julie and Jane ended up opening the front doors of there house. Because the door's were twice Julie's size they slowly opened them. They made a large creaking sound as they opened, Her walking in as everyone else came in behind her. A butler was dusting everything.

When the butler looked at her he seemed to be taken by surprise. "Miss. Julie!" he said. "Ya hi" said Julie as she smiled at him nervously. "You've been missing, where on earth have you been, your sister's and James have been worried sick" said the butler as he ran over to her and picked her up happy to see she was safe. "Thank's and ya I know. I'm sorry" said Julie. "well it's alright your home now, you and Jane" said the butler as he picked Jane up as well and spun her happy to see she was ok too "And that's all that matter's " added the butler. "I'll alert everyone so that they know your ok" said the butler as he started to walk off. "Oh chris, wait?" said Julie. "yes, miss spi-" "-aaa-aaa, just call me julie ok I need you refrain from using my last name for a while... while our guests are here" said Julie as she held a hand over Chris's mouth, interrupting him and smiling as she did so. Omi looked at her funny. Chris the butler looked over to Julie seeing that they did indeed have guests. "alright miss Julie and miss Jane" said the bulter. " great, ok I need you to do us a favor. Could you get these two some cloths and have my father on the phone. I must talk to him about them spending the night" said Julie.

"Of corse madam, right away" said the butler as he took Wuya and Dojo away from the group. Chris took Wuya to a room. "Wait here" said Chris to Dojo as he waited for him self to he clothed. Chris measured Wuya's wast and figure, along with her length and size "alright madam choose your choice of clothing" said Chris as he opend up a huge closet full of dresses and jewelry. Wuya was a bit surprised to see such a selection of cloth, she smiled. As she found a beautiful purple dress that did her figure justice. She then also put on a pearl necklace and two pearl ear ring's. "Have you found something you like" said Chris. "Yes" she said. "Thank's for the nice cloths" she added happy with her new wardrobe. "Your welcome if you please send in the other person. I would like to get him fitted and dressed as well" said Chris. Wuya smiled and said "Ok". After Dojo picked out some fancy cloths Chris did as he said and called Julie's father. He handed her the phone.

Omi and the others were sitting in the Dinning room waiting on the new's telling them that they could say.

Julie was in another room talking to her dad Jane was right behind her listening. Julie waited for the phone to ring, it rang and rang and rang about threee times. Before she finally heard someone pick up. It was her father. "Hey dad?" said Julie.

"Janet?" said a man's voice a bit confused. "Actully no, this... this is Julie" said Julie. "Julie, ho so your back home?" said the man. "Ya I was wondering if maybe I could have a few freinds over for a few days" said julie. "Will they be joining us for dinner tomarrow?" asked her father. "Well... ya I guess they will" said Julie. "It's not like they have a choice" said Jane as she rolled her eyes and gave her sister a look. she could hear her dad's and sister's conversation. "Shhh" said Julie back to her.

"Julie we're going to talk about where you went when I get home. And why leaving with out saying a word isn't ok. you know your dady's famous, do you realize what that dose to his reputation?" said her father. "Ya, dad I know" said Julie. "we'll talk more later, when I get home tomarrow" said Julie's father. "Ya dad I uuu, I understand" said Julie in a bit of a sad tone. "Goodbye now" said her father "Bye dady" said Julie as her father hung up on the other line.

"Sooo?" said Jane. "Go tell them they can stay" said Julie. "I'll make sure the guest rooms don't have pictures of James on the wall" said Julie as she walked away from Jane and heading up stairs.

Jane walked into the dinning room area. "My dad said you guy's can stay Julie is getting your room's ready. after she get's done I'll show you to your rooms and which one's you'll be staying in" said Jane.

"well it's about time" said Wuya. Jane walked up stairs, with everyone one behind her. She walked to the first room. "Omi,Dojo,Raimundo,Clay, and Ping pong this is going to be your room" said Jane. "Kimiko I gave you a room by yourself I wasn't sure if you wanted to bunk with a bunch of boy's how ever your welcome to stay with your friends if you want" said Jane as she pointed to the room just to the side of Omi's, Raimundo's,Clay's, Ping pong's, and Dojo's room. Kimiko smiled. "Lucky" said Raimundo as he was a bit upset that Kimiko got a room all to herself. "You bet" said Kimiko looking at him. Jane continued down the hall to another room. "Wuya this will be your room as you already have a room by yourself becuase I know even though you and Chase are evil your still enemies. So I gave you a room all to yourself as well" said Jane as she walked on a room over. "Chase and shadow because you guy's are kind of a couple, I think. I have you two in the the same room. you'll be right next to Wuya's room." said Jane as she smiled. "Thank's for all this" said Omi. "Even though your sister is the one that put us in this situation in the first place" said Chase. "Ya sorry about that.." said Jane as she looked down. "By the way mine and Julie's room are just right down the hall. if you need us, Just knock" Jane said. She then walked away from everyone. The warriors all looked at each other. "I think I'm going to go on to bed guy's I'm tired" said Kimiko as she let out a yawn. "Yes kimiko I agree with you, I am going to be hitting on dry grass as well" said Omi as he did the same.

"You mean hit the hey" said Clay. "Yes that" said Omi.

"Ya, well me to I'll see you chumps in the morning, come on Chase" said shadow as she walked into their room. Wuya the followed her lead by walking into her room not exchanging words with anybody.

That night everyone went to sleep. Well just about everyone. The boy's were still up talking. And Kimiko had came out of her room and joined the conversation a little later after she said she was going to bed. Omi told her they were going to be up for a few more hours. At one point in the night Kimiko and Clay got into a play fight. And caused so much noise that it bothered Shadow and Chase. they bangged on the wall for Kimiko and the others to keep it down. But that didn't help the noise situation because Wuya then Bangged on her wall telling Chase and Shadow to keep it down. Raimundo and clay were surprised how comfortable the beds were. Dojo was just happy threre was a mini fridge in the room were he could gorge him self on anything he wanted. "You know besides the Loosing our powers part and Dojo becoming a human" Raimundo started to say when Dojo cut in. "Speak for your self" said Dojo. "This has been kinda fun" said Raimundo. "Ya I agree, it's nice to get away from the temple. a break for two weeks and now this. This is great" said Ping pong.

"Yes I agree as well, but one question still remains" said Omi. "What's that?" asked Kimiko. "How are we going to get the Kallgala back" asked Omi. "true, that is still a problem, I mean I would just take it from Julie but I don't feel right just snatching Shen gong wu away from a kid. Also it seemed she really wanted it" said Clay.

"Ya but it's still way to dangerous for her to have. I mean what if when we get our powers back and Chase comes back or Wuya comes back with Jack and they hurt Julie and her family for that wu. And I have a feeling that Chase, Wuya and Shadow are only on there best behavior because there all are out numbered compaied to us, and they have no power" said Raimundo. "Ya I agree" said Kimiko. " I say we just wait and see if we can't get Julie to give us the wu. I mean we are going to be here for a few weeks why not enjoy it" said Ping pong . "Ya, I totally seen a pool in the back, you know what that means" said Raimundo as he smiled. "Ya sounds fun, we should definitely talk to Julie about that tomorrow" said Omi. Kimiko then stretched and yawned."Well boy's I think I'm officially tuckered out" said Kimiko.

"What like you said three hours ago" said Raimundo. "Be quiet" Kimiko said as she smiled at her friend and left the room. "Yes I think it's really time for us to go to bed as well" said Ping pong. "Ya I'm with ya there little buddy" said Clay as he begain to lay down."Good night guy's" said Raimundo. "Night" said ping pong. "Good night my good friends" said Omi as him and all his friends went to sleep to.

Chase and Shadow were in the other room talking. "So how are we going to get the wu from that little brat with the hair" said Shadow. "I don't know. We can't do anything right now because we're powerless even if we were to join forces with Wuya we couldn't take on all of the warriors down at once" said Chase. "Yes I agree... I say we wait until we get our powers back and take it from little Julie our selfs" said Chase "I couldn't agree more" said Shadow as she smiled at chase. "Well I think I'm going to go to sleep" said Shadow. "I'm right there with you" said Chase as he began to lay down in his bed. Shadow followed.

Wuya was in her bed cursing Jack for putting her in the situation and lying to her. "When I get back Jack, your going to get more then an ear full" is all she could say as Wuya to laid down and thought of way's to torture Jack when she got back.

When morning came Omi and the rest of his friends were woken up by a banging on the door. "Sir it's breakfast time, if you could meet me down the stairs we will be eating soon" said Chris on the other side of the door. "Ok thanks!" said Omi through the door as he slowly got up. Raimundo, Clay and Dojo who was covered in a buffet of chips and snack foods got up as well. "What's going on?' asked Raimundo. "Apparently we are supposed to be eating breakfast down stairs I think?" asked Omi. "Oh" said Raimundo as he was finding it hard to get up.

Julie was in her room. "master Julie" said one of the maids that worked there. "Ya,ya what do you want?" asked Julie still kinda of asleep in her bed. "It's time to get up and eat breakfast, Chris has already awoken your friends. Also he asked me to inform you that your sister's Jess and Janet are on their way" said the maid Julies eye's shot wide open with shock.

"Oh no, they'll recognized the warriors right off the bat" said Julie quickly to her self. "What do I do... what do I do!" she said as she started to freak out. She then got an idea. She quickly Jumped out of bed and over to her sister's Jane's room knocking on the door frantically.

Jane opened the door. Her hair was a mess. "What do you want Julie?" asked Jane annoyed with her sister. "The Xaiolins and Chase are about to go down the stair's for breakfast and Janet and Jess are on there way!" said Julie. "What!" said Jane. "Ya, come on I have an Idea and I need your help though " said Julie as she dragged Jane out of her room and ran down the hall nearly knocking a maid who was cleaning over.

Chase,Shadow,Kimiko and Wuya came out of there rooms. "Good morning" said Chase in a way to were he didn't really mean it as a greeting. "Good morning" said Omi as he looked up at Chase. Kimiko walked over to her friends. Just then Julie came around the cornor. "Hey uumm, Omi" she said in a out of breath tone. "Julie, are you alright?" asked Omi. "Ya" she said breathing heavey "I'm fine. But umm I need you, and you" said Julie as she pointed to Omi and then to Chase. "All of you really" she added. "To put on these" she said handing them a pile of cloths mixed with fake beards and wigs. They all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I'm not wearing this" said Chase. "Ya I agree" said wuya as she gave Julie a flat look. "I'm not sure why you want us to do this" asked Omi. "It's my way of choosing who get's the wu at the end of the week or two weeks maybe..." said Julie. Jane looked at her unaware about this part of the plan. "What Do you mean?" asked Kimiko. "Ok, who ever can keep there costume on longer, no matter what happens, or who happens to show up.. I'll give you the wu to you. At the end of the week. Also you have to look as less as your self as possible and Dojo I guess you don't really have to change, since you already kinda don't look like yourself" said Julie as she finished.

"Wait why do we have to change and Dojo don't?" asked Clay. "Ya, that seems kind of unfair" said Kimiko. Julie stopped for a minute and thought about what to say for a secound.

"Because he's a Dragon?" said Julie as she shrugged her shoulders. Raimundo looked at her odd still not understanding why everyone but Dojo had to change. "I still don't see what that has to do with anything, but I guess if it's for the wu. I'll do it anyway" said Raimundo as he started for the wigs. everyone looked at her strangly but they all agreed. "Ok" said Clay As he gradded a few items from Julie's pile. "I can't believe I'm reduced to playing a childs game" said Chase as he grabbed what he wanted and walked into his room. "I don't know sounds kinda fun to me" said Ping pong. "Ya well your the only one who thinks so" said Wuya as she grabbed her costume.

"by the way also you guy's aaa, have fake name's to go with your out fits.." said Julie. Chase gave her a look. "Why?" asked Chase raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "It's ummmm...it's a part of the competition" said Julie. Jane shook her head at her sister. "Ok, umm Rai your new name is Tod, Dojo your new name is... Mike. Omi you can be Henry, Kimiko you can be Shy. Chase your new name will be Dylan. Wuya you can be... Sheena. Shadow your May. Ping pong your Zeck. And Clay your new name is...is... Deric" said Julie. "Jane come on" said Julie as she grabbed her sister and headed down the stairs. Julie ran fast. She was doing her best to reamain clam. Julie then stopped mid way down the stairs and looked her sister dead in the eye. "please Jane, I need you to tell me you can do this. I need you to tell me you can pull this off. Tell me you can be calm, PLEASE!" exclamed Julie. "Right after you" said Jane giving her sister a look. "Ok" said Julie realizing she was freaking out a little.

"Your right, just, it's ok, everything's ok" said Julie as she ran into the kitchen and into Chris. She bumped him a little by mistake. "Oh, Hello miss Julie" said Chris as he smiled at the girls. " What would you like for breakfast today?" said Chris obviously not noticing Julie's off beat mood. " Oh just some eggs and a cup of milk" said Julie as she smiled nervously. Just then she heard what sounded like the front door open and close.  
Julie and Jane both tightened up out of fear and panic. Just then two girls with red hair and a boy with brown short hair and blue eye's came into view.

Julie and Jane looked at each other worried. "Julie" said the girl with short red hair, she had on a pearl necklace and pearl ear rings and had on a yellow long dress with red sandals on she walked up to Julie and Jane. "Ya, heyyy. It's good to see youuu" said Julie. "Where have you two been. We've been looking everywhere. I even hired a whole investigation team to find you" said the girl with the short red hair. "They're fine now so what are you worried about, lay off em'. I'm sure they were just playing somewhere or something" said the girl with long red styled hair. She had on a blue shirt, with a blue jean skirt complete with skinny jeans. She also had on long and very feminine brown boots that cam up to her knees. They looked like they were designer boots specially made. They looked like they would coast a great deal of money. And she had a blue belt to match.

"Jess don't start with me. Besides you know how dad gets when something like this happens" said Janet. "Ya but and how you get. I also remeber a certion someone sneaking off in the middle of the night when she was about fifteen to go see a certion other someone at night Janet" said Jess as she looked at the girl with the short red hair and pearls and then turned her eyes to Kile the guy with the brown hair and blue eyes and the man beside her sister. He had on a blue sweater suit, with a scarf and a nice pair of pants and shoes on. "She's right dear" said Kile looking at Janet. Janet looked a bit Older then Jess but you could tell Jess was much older then Jane or Julie. "That was different, we got marred" said Janet looking at her sister and to Kile angry."Ya but still" said Kile. Janet gave kile a grim look. Jess smiled " ok well, I'm glad to see your back and that your ok. Julie really" said Jess as she smiled at Julie and hugged her. "You to Jane. You guy's had us scared to death" said Jess.

"Ya we know..." said Julie as she paused for a minute before speaking again. "So what have you been up to and were's James?" asked Julie.

"He's on his way, and be careful about using that name infront of him. You know he hate's being called that" said Jess. "Ya the kid flips out" said Kile as he smiled and laughed. "Ya I know.." said Julie. Just then Omi along with the Xiaolins, Chase, Wuya and Shaodw walked down the stair's all coming up behind Omi. Jess looked at all of them in a shocked way. "Who are these people?" she asked. "Oh, um ya.. that would be, Dylan, Sheena, May, Zeck,Deric,Tod, Henry, Mike and Shyy?..." said Julie as she pointed to them one by one, unsure if she was remembering the names she gave them correctly. "There friends I met while I was out.." said Julie.

Jess, Janet and Kile looked at them oddly. "a little old to be friends of your's arn't they?" said Kile. "No,no there fine" said Julie as she smiled at Kile. "Ok.." was all Kile managed to say. Omi and the others stopped at Julie looking at her sisters and brother in law in just about the same way. "Oh hello and who might you be?" asked Omi.

"Oh, umm Henry and everyone... these are my sister's Janet and Jess and this is Kile our brother in law. Clay stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you" said clay. Kile looked at Clay and instantly knew there was something off about him. Maybe it was his curly brown hair or the glasses he was wearing but he could just could feel it. Clay took notice of this and gave Kile a look.

"I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere?" asked Kile. "No, I don't think so" said Clay. Kile keep eye contact with him and looked at the other's feeling a somewhat familer air about them and Julie could tell just by the look on Kile's face what Kile was thinking.

"HEY!" Julie interupted. Everyone looked at her. "Are...we going to prepare for the dinner. Dad and James could be here any hour" said Julie looking at them. "Ya I guess we should get started" said Janet. "I''ll have the maids clean and we'll cook" said Janet. "Really do we really have to. Can't we just order the maids to do that too?" asked Jess. "No, this is a special Dinner it must be cooked from the heart. I finally got dad to agree to show up and James too. Do you know how hard that is? with dad busy with politics and James doing his Shen gong wu thing racing all over the world it's very hard to get them to come and sit here with us. Especially with them under the same ruff at the same time. In the same place!" said Janet. "Ok,ok gezz, you just had to say ya. everthing has to be so complicated with you" said Jess as she looked at her sister.

"Oh ya you said your brother go's around collecting Shen gong wu didn't you" said Raimundo looking at Julie. "Well if you could call it that he really" Janet was about to say. "AAA,aaa,a Janet spear them on the details. Lets get to cooking, shouldn't we" said Julie. Kile looked at Julie taking notice of her Odd behavior. "Ya ok, hey do you guy's want to help us get ready for the Dinner?" asked Jess. Chase, Shadow and Wuya looked at each other. "No I think we're good" said Chase. "Well I wouldn't mind to help" said Omi. "Ya, me either" said Ping pong. "I think I'll pass" said Raimundo. "Ya me to" said Kimiko. "I'll be here if you need me" said Clay.

"Ok then for those who want to help follow me to the kitchen and as for Shy,Tod,Deric,May,Sheena and Dylan you can sit with Kile at the table" said Janet as her and Jess along with Omi walked inside the kitchen. Everyone else also followed be behind her.

Chase sat with Kile Kimiko and everyone else while, Ping pong, Omi,Janet and Jess cooked.  
Julie and Jane sat at the table they were both very nervous. The table they all where sitting in was huge it had golden rims around the sides and it was made of marble and so were the chairs that went along with it. Chase and everyone sat on the left side of the table while Kile was sitting with five empty chairs on the right. There were also two chairs at each end of the table. Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo were sitting beside each other while. Chase, Wuya, and Shadow were doing the same.  
Chase was beside Raimundo who was at the very end of Clay. Kile just sat there eyeing them. Chase and the others noticed this and were starting to get creeped out.

"can..we help you?" asked Kimiko. "..." Kile didn't say anything but then he spoke again. "No, I just. I feel like I've seen you all somewhere before" said Kile. "Hey, now that's silly. I mean you've never met or heard of these guy's in your life right, Henry" yelled Julie to the kitchen were Omi and Ping pong were cooking. Omi was in the kitchen looking at Julie through the entrance to the dinning room.

"right?" was all Omi said thinking it was some kind of part of the game they were playing.

"Hey Julie don't you think we should go up stairs and get ready before dad and James get here" said Jane. Julie looked at Jane and knew she was right, Julie had been wearing the same cloths for about a week, well few weeks. She was to tired to change yesterday and she hadn't had a shower either. She was fustrated because she wanted to go get ready but she really didn't want to leave everyone here alone with Kile. She then came up with an Idea. "Ok ya your right come on lets go up stairs" said Julie.

" And hey you know what would be a blast to play while I'm up stairs, the quiet game!" said Julie. "But why wo" Kile was about to say but Julie stepped in "Because it's fun. And the less you talk the better everything will be, ok,ok I'll be right back. Quiet game on and the first one to talk.. will aaa loose sooo, No talking until I get back" said julie as her and Janet ran up stars and to there bed rooms to get ready.

Kile just contuned to look at Chase and everyone. When Julie was out of sight then Kile made the choice to talk. "sooo, I guess I'll be the first to break this game. Or loose as Julie likes to say. Where are you guy's from?" asked Kile bluntly.

Kimiko and everyone else wasn't sure how to answer. They seen what Julie said to Omi And they didn't want to break the rules because there went their chances of getting the wu... so Kimiko said the first thing she could think of. "Umm, miami... we are all from Miami?" said Kimiko. Kile looked at her and Kile looked at them strangly again. "Ok.." said Kile.

Just then Omi and Ping pong Joined them. Jess and Janet came out with the food. "Whoo eeee, that looks good " said Clay.

Kile eyed him again. "Thank's, ok noone eats until James and dad get here, which shouldn't be to long now. Jess I need your help with the silverware" said Janet. "ok" said Jess as she followed her older sister into the kitchen. Kile sat there for a minute Omi and Ping pong were now at the table sitting with everyone else. "So Henry was it?" asked kile. Omi keep looking at Kile not remembering his name was supposed to be Henry. "Hello Herny " said Kimiko as she looked at Omi and pushed him a little. "What?" asked Omi looking at her confused. Kile looked at Omi strangly. Clay shook his head. "So Kile your fathers into politics?" asked Clay doing his best to change the subject. "Well my father in law, he's Janet's,Julie's, Jane's, Jess's and Jame's father" said Kile.

"Wow that's a lot of kids" said Ping pong. "Ya well. You know it happens, I guess" said Kile. "What about you and Janet. Do you plan on having any kids?" asked Kimiko. "Well not right now but in the future, Someday of corse but that most likely won't go over well with Janet's father" said Kile. "Why?" asked Chase getting involved. "Well, Janets dad.. he dosn't really like me all to much" said Kile. "You seem like a nice guy?" said Clay. This allowed Kile to let his guard down a little. it complemently made him less suspicious about the monks. "Thanks but I guess he dosn't like me because I'm not what he considers to be successful, I work at a laundromat" said Kile. "Well as long as your taking care of your family and his daughter shouldn't that be enough for him?" said Raimundo. "Thanks but unfortunately it's not. He's a bit of a materialistic person and kinda selfish and a few other things I'd like to say but because he is my wifes father I'll refrain from saying anything unnecessary" said Kile as he smiled. Just then kile heard Janets phone ring. "Ho hey" said Janet in a happy tone, you could hear her from the dining room. Kile was listening. "Your on your way, that's great. Did you pack any food?" Kile heard her ask. he smiled. "What is it?" asked Omi.

"Janets on the phone with James" said Kile. "the one that collects Shen gong wu?" asked Omi. "Ya, you know you guy's might like him, he can be a bit much sometimes but he's really funny and nice when he wants to be" said Kile as he rolled his eye's with a smile. "If you don't mind me saying Shen gong wu can be very dangerous. It's not safe for Julie's brother to have them" said Clay. "Yes, you never know someone could even sneak in and harm her and her family for such desirable objects" said Chase as he smiled at Clay. Clay and the Xaiolins all looked up at Chase's all to happy grin.

Omi gave Chase a look that said that better be a joke. "Well, ya I guess. But I guess Janet, Julie and the other's don't really say anything. I think mainly because he's been doing it since he was a kid, Besides James already deals with two of the most dangerous people in the world and hasn't died yet so, I don't see the harm in it" said Kile. Chase and Wuya Looked at Kile funny. "And who might that be?" said Chase as he looked at Kile wondering who could be more Dangerous then he was. "Chase young, the evil overlord of China, and Wuya the powerful witch" said kile as he smiled at Chase. Chase and all the Xailoins looked at Kile funny. "What? That's not true Chase and Wuya have never talked to or met anyone by the name of James" said chase In an angry and Hateful way. "Calm down" said Kimiko. "Ho well he normally doesn't go by that name, he prefers to be called Jack, and how would you know who the great Chase young and Wuya have met?" said Kile as he smiled at Chase.

Everyone but Kile took on a confused Look on there face's. "Jack, Jack spicer?" said Wuya. "Well, ya" said Kile. Omi then grew a twisted look on his face. "No,no that can't be because Julie said her last name was rami. On top of that she told us that she didn't know anyone by the name of Jack Spicer" said Omi. Kile looked at them funny and his smiled faded. "What no, her last name is Spicer, and James is her older brother. His full name is James Jack Spicer. But he go's by his second name instead of his first. Why would she lie to you?" said Kile in more of a confused statement then a actual question. This took everyone by surprise. Noone knew exactly how to react. All of the Xaiolins and Chase,Wuya and Shadow looked at Kile. "Omi?" said Kimiko as she turned to Omi unsure of what to do looking to him for guidance. Omi looked up at her not knowing what to say. "Omi?" said Kile confused as he looked at Omi and the others. Kile then begain to realize something. He slowly reached over to clay and took his glasses off. Kile's eye's then grew wide as he realized who they were. And Kile much like the monks were in a state of shock.

Just then Julie and Jane came down the stairs. Julie was in a red dress with a pearl neckless and Jane in a blue dress with pearls as well. She walked up to the table. "So did everyone enjoy the Quiet game very well" said Julie smiling at them.

Kile looked at Julie with, fear, anger and shock because now he knew what she was hidning.

"Hey Kile whats wrong?"asked Julie. "Your Jack's little sister?" said Wuya in more of a surprised statment then a question. Julie looked at them with shock as well. "Busted" said Janet as she backed away a little bit.

Just then the door opened and closed again. They all heard foot steps grow closer Kile,Julie and Jane grew tense because they knew who is was. While the monks along with Chase and his group just looked at them waiting for one of them to say something.

Just then Jack came into view wearing the same outfit he left wuya in. Julie and Jane were stumped they didn't know what to do now. Julie could feel how angry Jack was going to be with her when he found out. "Julie, Jane" said Jack as he ran down to them and hugged them. "It's good that your ok, where were you!, when I got that call from Janet I freaked. How could you leave for a few weeks with out telling anyone?" asked Jack. Julie looked up at her brother.

She was waiting for Kile or Omi or someone or something to ruin all she had done her best to hide with in the past few day's. But then Kile said this in a nervous and panicky way. "Heyy! Jack how have you been" he said as Kile walked up to him and hugged him.

Jack looked at Kile. "Good, I guess" said Jack. "That's great, boy you look great hey have met Julie's new friends, Benry, Ceric and something or other. There all from miami!" said Kile as he smiled at Jack worried. "Oh hey" said Jack looking right through them. "So we have guests great" said Jack in a less then happy tone. "well anyway, My names Jack, Jack Spicer you may have heard of me either through Jonathan or from other more amazing places but just incase you don't know there ya go, and you are?" Jack asked in kind of a cocky and happy way looking at Raimundo. But Raimunod couldn't remember his fake name he was having a hard time remembering his real name. "It's Tod, right Tod" said Kimiko cutting in. "O-oh ya it is" said Raimundo. " Well anyway, nice to meet you guy's I guess." said Jack noticing the weird vibe from them. "That's great hey Julie can I talk to you over there in that room to the far end of the house?" asked Kile. Julie didn't really know what to say. "I, uuu""that's great if you'll excuse us" said Kile as he dragged Julie to the other room.

Once there kile stopped and turned to her.

"Umm we'll be uu right back... Jack, umm we feel as if we should join Kile and Julie in there conversation...right Henry" said Kimiko as she pushed Omi over a bit. "Right Shy" said Omi as him the other Xaiolins, Chase,Wuya and Shadow followed him to where Julie and kile were going. Jane followed behind them. Kile then stopped in a small room. Julie Looked up at kile as he Looked down at her angry. "surprise?" she said as she smiled and in the smallest voice you could imagine.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" yelled kile. "Hey, don't pester me. bringing them here wasn't a part of the plan ok" said Julie rudly as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at Kile. "what plan!?" said Kile. "the plan to get back home" said Julie.

Kile looked at Julie for a secound. "You weren't at a friends house were ya Julie?"  
"no, I didn't go to a friends house Ok. Me and Jane just wanted to spend time with Jack. He seemed really busy with his work. So we snuck onto his ship thing and by mistake while we were in there I hit the latch on the door and we fell out over the temple. I was scared and I didn't have any other way to get home. Ok I'm sorry!" said Julie angry as she looked up at Kile.

Kile seen the simi hurt look in her eyes and stopped yelling at her. But he still shook his head in disaproval of this situation. "I can't beleive you did this" said Kile. "Ya,ya I know ok, I know but the Xailons just offered me for a ride, I said yes, then Jane showed up with Chase young, Shadow and Wuya and I know I messed up ok, I know I messes up bad but I didn't know what else to do. If James finds out he's going to never talk to me again I just know it..." said Julie.

"Julie, look calm down ok although Jack would be very unset with this situation and most likely die of a heart attack, you know he would never be that mad with you. After all your his 'favorite little mini me' .. how long are they staying?" asked Kile. "A while and hey what do you mean by that!?" asked Julie. "your kidding right, he gave you his Jacket for your birthday. And you dress a little like him-you know I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you I'm mad at you!" said Kile.

That's when chase butted in. "we have to stay untile we gain our powers back" he said. Wuya walked up to Julie in a angry way grabbing her rist. Julie Looked up at her. "you little insignificant worm!" said wuya. Julie Looked at Raimundo expecting him to say something. "don't Look at me Julie Spicer-" said Raimundo. She now knew they were really mad with her. "Hey now let's all just calm down, ok." said Kile as he pulled Julie away from Wuya.

"calm down.. CLAM DOWN.. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!" yelled wuya.  
"Hey, hey now Julie may have made a very, very,very long line of big,bad, and terrible choices along with bad of decision making and a few,well a lot of mistake's ok, I'm not at all happy with what she did either alright. But were here now and there's nothing else we can do but deal with the situation at hand. And hope and really freaking pray that everything's going to be ok and work's out perfectly. Alright" said Kile talking more to himself then anyone else. He was starting to freakout.

"Kimiko, who I'm going to assume is Shy?" said Kile. "Ya?" she said. "Ok, I'm going to ask that you guy's refrain from telling Jack what's going on until I can figure out some way to get you all back to China with out him knowing" said Kile.

"Why don't we just tell him the truth, the worst that'll happen is Jack will freak out much like you are right now Kile and he'll ship em back to China in no time flat" said Jane. "No,no we can't do that. Jack's counselor said he couldn't handle another situation like this. Heck I'm not sure I can handle something like this" said Kile. "well I think your doing pretty well" said Ping pong. "thank's" said Kile as he looked back at Ping pong. " Anyway he could go into a mental break down or that's what gena said ok, so lets just ride this out and see were this go's" said Kile.

Wuya looked at Kile funny. "What that stupid Dog didn't say anything about Jack going into any mental break downs" said Wuya with anger in her voice. "not the evil counselor you two go to, but the one Jack has paid for by Janet" said Kile as he looked at Wuya. Wuya and the others made a curious face. "Jack has a Counselor out side of the one we go to?" asked wuya.

Kile looked Wuya realizing his slip of tongue. "Kile!" said Julie looking up at him. "Hey don't look at me your the one who brought them here, this is why we never bring anyone here because there just are certain things people don't need to know!" said Kile. "I though it was because our draps looked tacky with our floor" said Jane.

"Yes,well that too" said Kile.

"Ok you know what screw it I'll deal with Jack's break down. We'll tell him the truth. I mean Jonathan hasn't shown up yet so this is not as bad as it could be. The worst that'll happen is Jack will be mad and Janet may be mad at me which means Janet may not have the patience or kindness to" said Kile but he stopped looking at Julie, Jane and Ping pong. "help me... make children for next few weeks" he said finishing as he started to pace frantically.

"What no! Kile then Jack will Know what I did, I can't" Julie was about to say when Kile interrupted her. "NO! Julie we have to, this situation is bad enough ok. If they stay here they'll" Kile was about to say but was interrupted by the front door opening and closing he knew it could only be one person since everyone else was there.

"Dad" said Julie looking at the door to the room. "Hello anyone here. I'm Home, I need to have a word with Julie and Jane" asked the voice in a soft yet stong tone. "Oh no, Jonathan" said Kile. "Ok" he said obviously very frustrated. "Wuya, Omi everyone just go out there and continue to act like the people you are, don't, and I repeat, don't let anyone know who you are, don't use your real names, don't let anything slip. Not a clue got it!" said Kile as her held Omi tight by his arm and looked at him with desperation. Omi backed up a little. "Okay" said Omi kinda hinting at Kile to back off.

"Ok everyone just follow me and do your best to act like we're not in a huge pile of trouble" said Kile as walked out of the room.  
Kimiko and Omi and everyone else just looked at each other. Chase rolled his eyes then started to walk forword "lets get this over with"he said to himself as he and everyone else followed behind Kile.

Julie along with everyone else came out to greet a man who was covered head to toe in a nice looking suit. The man was tall, and had red hair that was cut in a nice looking way. He also wore a big brown fur coat.

"Kile, Hello" said the man. "Mr. Spicer how are you today" said Kile as he smiled a half hearted smile at Mr. Spicer. "good, I see your still dressed in the same ratty cloths as last time we met" said Mr. Spicer. "well, Jonathan not everyone has the money to buy nice cloths Like you do every week. this is my only good suit and I didn't want to turn up in what did you call them last time?" asked Kile.

"Dirty old rags" said Mr. Spicer. "Yes that" said Kile. "Well ok, I mean if you think my little girl deserves to be with someone who dresses like a idiotic street rat that's your opinion isn't it but I just feel she needs someone who can afford a little more then one suit a year, don't you?" said Mr. Spicer as he walked passed Kile.

Kile bit his tongue and everyone could see he was biting it hard. "Yer sir, right after I run over you with a Dump truck" Kile said low and under his breath. "What was that Kile?" asked Mr. Spicer.

"Nothing sirr!" said Kile as he shot a glare to Mr. Spicer. "by the way" said Mr. Spicer as he turned around. "Who are these people, they look a lot worse then you do" he said in a laugh assuming they were Kile's friends. "Oh dad" said Julie as she stepped forward. he looked at her. "Julie Glad to see your home, when we get done with dinner we must speak about where you've been" said Mr. Spicer.

"Oh daddy that's what I wanted to talk to you about, umm I was with these people. They're my new friends" said Julie as she smiled at her father Jane walked up to her and looked at there dad and smiled. "Ya friends" said Wuya as she shook her head.

"Oh" said Mr. Spicer looking at them in a almost to disgusted way as he then walked into the dining room. Kimiko gave a angry Look at what just took place. Even though it was a disguise she worked hard on this outfit making it look as good as she could. "Easy there kim,let in go "said Raimundo as he patted her on the back. Kile and everyone else then begain to follow Mr. Spicer into the dining room. Before they reached it Jack was talking to Jess and Janet.

"Ya I so I swooped down and at the last second stole the Shen gong wu from the Xiaolin warriors it was so cool, you should have seen it. It was way to easy to get that Shen gong wu away from them. and Omi you should have seen his face" said Jack as he laughed talking to his sisters. Kimiko,Raimuno,Omi,Ping pong,Wuya,Shadow and Chase all Looked at Jack funny as to what Jack had said and Omi rolled his eyes as to what Jack had said.

"That didn't happen" said Omi. Julie and Kile looked up at Jack and Omi worried. "ya and how do you know?" said Jack as he looked down at Omi.

"Trust me he dose and if anything it was more like dumb luck" said Chase. Jack heard him and looked over he then noticed his father as he walked in infront of them and stopped talking.

Jack stopped smiling when him and his father made eye contact. "Janet, Jess, James" said Mr. Spicer.

Jess smiled "Hey dad" said Jess as she walked up to him and hugged him. Janet did the same. Jack just looked at him glaring at him from where he was standing. His arms were crossed and he looked like he had a drink in his right hand. "well Jack arn't you going to give your father a hug?"he asked as he seemed to kinda glare back at him.

The Xiaolins, Chase,Wuya and Shadow all looked at Jack and his father feeling some kind of tension in the room. Kile just looked down as he looked at them.

"I don't see the point" said Jack as he walked away from his dad and to the table. Janet and Jess stood there and looked at there father with a worried look. "You know lets go sit down and enjoy the meal I fixed" said Janet. Jack's dad was angry and you could tell. "Ya, come on" said jess as everyone headed into the Dining room. "Chris" said Kile. "Yes" asked Chris. "Could you get me a bottle of vodka" said Kile as he looked as if he were about to vomit.

Omi and the other's looked at Kile.

"Yes of course, right away sir" said Chris as he walked the other way getting Kile that Bottle he asked for.

Everyone sat down at the table, Jack sat on the end of the right side of the table while his father sat on the far end of the left. They looked at each other. Everyone else sat down to the side's, Chase and the Xiaolins sat on the right side of the table while the rest of the Spicer's sat on the left. Julie was faceing Omi.

"This Looks lovely Janet, the maids did a fantastic job" said Mr. Spicer. "Oh well actully I did it Dad, like I said before. but I had help with Jess and Henry over here"said Janet as she smiled and pointed to Omi. "Oh my, you should have Just let the maids do it Dear " said Mr. Spicer. Chris then walked out with a whole bottle of vadka and put it down on the table beside Kile. "Kile are you ok?" asked Jack.  
"Ya why would, I mean wouldn't I be?" said Kile.

"No reason. Just you normally have a glass or two when we have event's like this, I've never seen you drink that much inless your really stessed about something" said Jack.

"Me stressed ha haha ha, I'm not stressed I'm having a very great time, just a oh so fun and happy time" said Kile as she did his best to smile and laugh.

"Kile take it down like a few thousand knotch's, gezz" said Julie. Jack looked at Julie and she smiled at him. Chris just looked at Both Julie and Kile strangely. "Are you sure your alright?" asked chris.

"yes, thank you Chirs" said Kile Chris nodded and smiled worriedly. "Oh,no why let them do it when I can do it myself, after all it means more when you put your heart and soul into it, isn't that what you say Kile!" Said Janet as she smiled at her husband. "What?" said Kile who was obviously not paying attention.

"Please hard work such as that is meant for people below us like Kile or Chris" said Mr. Spicer. Kile gave him a look And Chris just bent his head down and didn't say anything. Janet looked at her father. Omi and Clay glanced at Jack's dad giving him a look. they knew that Jack's father didn't like Kile from what Kile already told them. But Chris worked for Jacks dad didn't he.

Kile was keeping him mouth shut until heard something Like that from Mr. Spicer.  
"You know with all do respect. people who work, work hard for what they want and need and shouldn't be looked down apon but valued for what they do in this world" said Kile looking at Mr. Spicer.

"And why should I take your word for it Kile after all you do work in one of the lowest points in society. Your to simple minded to understand anything of high quality" said Mr Spicer.

Kile again bit his tongue as he filled his glass all the way up with vodka. Even Chase looked at him thinking that was a bit much. both at Mr. Spicer's comment and at how much Kile was pouring into his glass.

"Dad" said Janet in a quiet tone. Mr. Spicer looked at his child and then stopped talking.

Janet looked at her dad a little hurt by that comment. Jack glanced at Janet as if she should say something. But Janet didn't she just bent her head down much like Chris did. Jack just looked at his father and bent his head down as well. "What Jack you have something to say?" asked Mr. Spicer. Jack Looked at his father angry. "no,no,no" said Jess quietly to Jack as she moved her hands and shaking her head violently. but Jack ignored her.

Julie became tense and she closed her eyes as if waiting for something to happen. Chase and the other non Spicer's besides Kile and Janet looked around the table confused. "you know, I do have something to say" said Jack in a very cocky attitude. " Dad I agree with Kile, and I don't think Kile is that bad of a guy" said Jack looking up from the table. "Jack don't, you don't" Kile was about to say when Jack cut in. "it's fine Kile really, just let me. Ok" said Jack in a low tone as he looked at Kile and back to his father.

Kile then looked off to the side and let Jack talk.

Omi looked at Jack and so did Chase and everyone else. and Everyone kinda felt it and could tell but Wuya could tell it the most since she was around Jack most of the time. Something was off about Jack's demeanor. Jack was tense,nervous and scared but unlike usual he was doing his best to hide those emotions. She noticed he was angry and that He had a stern and serious look on his face. Anger and the lack of playful character he normally had was the two emotions he was showing the most. And you could tell he was forcing it a little.

Jack's dad looked at him angry and gave him a mean and hard look. Julie became very, very tense as she looked down at her lap and Omi noticed this. She Looked at her dad and Jack with a worried look. "Come on, not here just one miracle please god, just one" she said under her breath and Omi could hear her.

it was silent for a minute then Mr. Spicer spoke again. "coming from a boy who blames all of his issues on his father" said Mr. Spicer.

"I don't blame my issues on you, my issues are my own but they had to come from somewhere they didn't just fall out of the sky!" said Jack as he looked at his father.

"So what are you saying it's my fault your such a screw up and can't do anything right with your life" said Mr. Spicer.

"Dad, come on. We have company" said Janet in almost a to low tone as she did her best to keep the peace and smile. "That's not what I said at all, or meant. I was just saying your methods of parenting arn't the best" said Jack. "Jack come on now, dad isn't the worst father in the world" said Janet again in a low tone. Wuya could tell Jack was doing his best to remain calm and keep his cool, she could also tell he was watching his tongue far more the usual. Being careful with his words and with what he said and how he acted. This was something new to her. She never seen Jack be so careful with what he said. He ususally said the first thing that came to his mind, which got him into far more trouble then necessary.

"And what do you know about parenting, you've never had a kid. hard to imagine any woman being attracted to you looking the way you do, with that stupid make up and terrible outfit. I mean you spend half your day with some middle aged man and woman and a bunch hoodlums who go around professing they save the world. really Jack, your such a disappoint and honestly how can you expect anyone to love you when you hang around such people and dress the way you do. heck it's hard for me to even look at you now." said Mr. Spicer. "Dad!" said Janet with a little more force kinda telling him to back off. "Oh ya that did it. here we go" said Jess as she put down her fork and Looked at Jack waiting for it. That's when Jack lost it.

Jack's calm and cool demeanor changed from Calm and cool to angry and upset in half a second. Jack stood up from the table.

"GOD!, I'm the disappointment! CHASE YOUNG makes a better FATHER THAN YOU DO! and he's tried to KILL ME MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT. AND AS FOR THOSE HOODLUMS AS MUSH AS I CAN SAY I HATE THEM AT LEAST THEY HELP ME OUT FROM TIME TO TIME UNLIKE YOU THE PEROSN WHO'S JOB IT IS TO HELP ME OUT FROM TIME FREAKING TIME!" yelled Jack.

"OH I HELP YOU OUT! I GIVE YOU GREAT ADVICE, and don't you pin that on me I helped give birth to you. I did my part" Yelled Jack's dad back.

"OH WOW YOU HELPED GIVE BIRTH TO ME, THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO HARD ON YOU RIGHT. CONSIDERING YOU WRE NEVER EVER HERE TO LOOK AFTER ME OR YOUR OTHER FOUR CHILDREN" yelled Jack.

"YA AND WHAT ABOUT YOU MR. GO AROUND THE WORLD DOING HIS BEST TO ACHIEVE SOME STUPID DREAM THAT'S NEVER GOING TO COME TRUE" yelled Mr Spicer.

"HEY AT LEAST I CHECK UP ON THEM EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, YOU DON'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH THEM ENOUGH TO KNOW THEY AGE!" yelled jack. "THAT'S NOT TRUE, HOW OLD ARE YOU JULIE LIKE FOUR!" yelled Mr. Spicer. "I,I'm nine dad" said julie in a smalll voice. "SEE YOU CAN'T EVEN GET HER AGE RIGHT!" yelled Jack. "WELL AT LEAST I CAN GET MY LIFE RIGHT UNLIKE YOU WHO SEEMS TO NOT BE ABLE TO EVEN MANAGE THAT, YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAILER LOOK AT YOU JACK!" yelled Mr. spicer back. Jack stopped and breathed. He took a few deep breath's

"You know, let's just clam down and eat ok. Dad I love you but sometimes I wish I was born into another family" said Jack doing his best to reamin calm. "yes well, most if not all the time I wish you weren't born at all, you've been nothing but a berdon on me since the day you were born and as for the love part I can't say the feeling's mutual " said Mr. Spicer. "DAD!" said Janet and this time she yelled.

Mr. Spicer didn't notice her he just keep his eyes on Jack. Jack gave a bit of a shocked and hurt look to Mr. Spicer. All of the Xiaolins, Chase,Wuya, and Shadow sat there in silence in both shock and waiting for the yelling to start again. Dojo looked up at Jack waiting for him to say something. But Jack just laughed a little as tears started to roll down his face. "You know I don't need this!" he said as his smile faded and Jack started for the door. "Jack wait" said Julie as she got up and Looked at him. but she was to late and Jack walked out the door, on his way, grabbing what looked like Car keys and slaming the door behind him as he walked out.

"Well this was a huge wast of time, Janet thanks for the food but I have a meeting to get to. You kids have a wonderful time" said as he to started to walk out and he was about to grab his set of key's when he noticed they were gone. He then made a even angrier face and looked back at Janet. "When you see Jack can you please tell him I need my car back" said Mr. Spicer in the most hateful way you can Imagine as he then left slaming the door on his way out as well.

Everyone sat there in silence. Janet then pushed the table away from her and fast walked to one of the other ends of the house. "Janet" said Kile in a worried tone as Janet then started to run to one of the room's slaming that door behind her. Kile sat in his seet and let out a sigh. "well it was a lot better then last year" said Jess as she smiled at Kile doing her best to lighten the mood. But Kile just looked at her and looked off to the side. "Well to soon I guess" said Jess.


End file.
